Childish
by lily forever
Summary: La première fois que Chris avait voyagé dans le temps, il avait sept ans et c'était un accident. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne s'en soit pas souvenu avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau dans le passé, quinze ans plus tard, se trouvant cette fois-ci incapable de continuer à mentir.
1. Chapter 1

**NdA : **Hum, je dois l'admettre, je suis hésitante à l'idée de publier cette histoire. Tout d'abord, je suis au milieu d'une _autre _histoire, et j'y tiens beaucoup, et j'y consacrerait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus de temps que celle-ci. Ensuite, et bien... c'est une histoire du même genre, avec énormement de Chris, de Wyatt, et de Piper. Je ne sais pas exactement _pourquoi _je la publie, du coup, maintenant, mais dans tous les cas, j'ai très envie d'avoir votre avis sur ce début... Et puis, même si la suite tarde, dès que j'aurais fini Change of Heart, je promets de me consacrer à celle-ci entièrement (si elle vous plait, j'espère!)

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire débute quelque temps après l'anniversaire de Piper, donc après Prince Charmed. Elle sera sans doute courte, et se concentrera, je pense, beaucoup plus sur les émotions que l'action.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni Charmed, ni même Chris ou Wyatt.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Tombés du ciel _

* * *

Ce matin-là, Piper Halliwell avait été réveillée par le son de son fils, comme d'ordinaire. Cependant, après avoir étouffé un bâillement, elle s'était rendue compte que Wyatt n'était pas en train de pleurer, mais de _rire, _et un sourire avait malgré elle réussit à se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Les choses n'avaient pas été très agréables, ces temps-ci, et elle avait des difficultés à envisager ses journées positivement mais, ce matin-là, en écoutant le rire de son petit-garçon, elle se surprit à penser que, peut-être, pour la première fois depuis ces deux très longues semaines, elle allait pouvoir passer un jour tranquille et heureux.

Bien évidemment, c''est pour cette exacte raison qu'elle aurait du se méfier de ce que le destin lui réservait pour la suite des évènements, mais la pensée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la laissant détendue et réveillée, et elle se leva calmement pour aller chercher Wyatt dans sa chambre.

Son fils tendit immédiatement les bras dans sa direction quand il la vit se pencher au dessus de sa tête, et elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, auquel il répondit de bon cœur. Tout en le serrant contre sa poitrine, Piper se surprit à entonner une des chansons que Paige avait sans cesse dans la tête quand elle daignait venir la voir au Manoir – généralement pour un démon. Elle décida de la chanter un peu plus fort quand elle comprit que Wyatt aimait ce qu'il entendait, et chassa de son esprit sa plus jeune sœur, déterminée à ne pas se laisser aller à l'amertume aujourd'hui.

Elle ruminait déjà bien assez sur son sort les autres jours. Quelle importance si Paige et Phoebe avaient une vie sans elle et qu'elles ne songeaient pas à venir voir leur pauvre, idiote de grande sœur qui se sentait terriblement seule dans leur vieille maison familiale, sans aucun autre adulte à qui parler la plupart du temps parce que contrairement à _elles, _la vie amoureuse de Piper était un désastre depuis que son mari était devenu un stupide fondateur ?

Pas _aujourd'hui. _Se répéta Piper fermement en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Wyatt.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, elle commença mentalement à se rappeler ce qu'elle devait faire dans la journée. Elle devrait passer au P3, bien sur, pour vérifier que tout allait toujours bien et que la bande qui devait jouer vendredi soir n'avait besoin de rien de spécial – certains musiciens avaient des demandes parfois effarantes – mais ce n'était pas une tâche immédiate et elle aurait tout le temps d'y aller en fin d'après-midi. Son matin, comme tous les autres matins depuis son anniversaire, serait entièrement consacré au Livre des Ombres et à la recherche de celui qui pourrait potentiellement...

Elle serra les lèvres malgré elle, caressa distraitement le dos de Wyatt, et s'efforça d'oublier pour quelques minutes que le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras, _son fils, _allait sois-disant devenir un monstre tyrannique dans le futur. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, dans un effort pour rester un peu près joyeuse, elle devrait laisser le Livre de coté, cuisiner toute la matinée, et inviter quelques unes de ses amies dans l'après-midi.

La tentation était forte. Une matinée supplémentaire n'allait certainement pas changer grand chose au futur. Pour autant, une part d'elle répugnait à l'idée d'abandonner ses recherches. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle laissait toute la responsabilité de sauver Wyatt à _Chris _et, foi de Halliwell, cela n'arriverait plus jamais tant qu'elle était en vie. Son névrosé et dangereux être de lumière avait bien assez démontré que ses méthodes n'étaient ni honorables, ni efficaces. Piper était la mère de Wyatt, bon sang, et elle protégerait son fils _elle-même. _

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'image du jeune homme brun venu du futur qu'elle chassa de son esprit. À ce rythme-là, pensa-t-elle avec dérision, il ne lui resterait plus grand chose en tête.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle posa Wyatt dans sa chaise haute, et se tourna vers le comptoir pour lui préparer son biberon du matin. Elle fut surprise de trouver un petit mot, rédigé sur l'un des nombreux blocs post-it qu'elle gardait dans les tiroirs. En reconnaissant l'écriture de Léo, son cœur loupa un battement. _J'avais un peu de temps ce matin, j'ai réparé le joint de la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, Wyatt et toi. Passez une bonne journée. Avec amour, Léo. _

Elle serra le papier dans ses doigts, ridiculement heureuse.

« Regarde Wyatt ! » déclara-t-elle en adressant un nouveau sourire rayonnant à son fils. « Papa nous a écrit un petit message ! »

Une pointe de colère surgit au milieu de la sensation bien heureuse qui l'avait envahit en lisant ce message tellement _ordinaire, _qui lui donnait l'impression que son mari n'avait qu'un job ordinaire, et qu'il rentrerait ce soir à la maison, et qu'il s'endormirait auprès d'elle et... La colère gronda de plus belle, mais elle la fit taire impérieusement. Elle était fatiguée d'en vouloir à Léo. À vrai dire, si elle n'avait pas été si stupidement _fière, _elle lui aurait sans doute demandé de revenir à la maison.

Cela dit, Piper aurait fait beaucoup de choses si elle ne tenait pas de manière exagérée à sa fierté personnelle.

« Papa ? » répéta Wyatt avec un regard plein d'espoir.

« Papa. » souffla-t-elle sans se démonter.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait appeler Léo, en cours de journée, pour qu'il vienne passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Elle savait qu'ils seraient aussi contents l'un que l'autre. Elle fit tranquillement chauffer le lait, puis sortit un paquet de biscottes à peine entamé d'un des placards et en plongea deux dans le toaster. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle se sentait proprement affamée.

Elle termina le biberon en mordant à pleine dents dans la première biscotte, tartinée de beurre rapidement. Entre temps, Wyatt s'était lassé d'attendre, et commençait à protester un peu plus fort, tenant maladroitement sa cuillère en plastique dans sa petite main potelée. Elle trouva la vision un peu plus adorable qu'elle aurait du et prit son temps avant de prendre de nouveau son fils dans les bras pour lui donner ce qu'il réclamait.

Elle se mit à chanter de nouveau, doucement, et se concentra entièrement sur Wyatt, qui avalait avec ferveur le lait, ses petits doigts se pliant et se dépliant autour du biberon. Le rituel familier finit de la détendre entièrement. Peut-être que cette journée annonçait vraiment une ère nouvelle, une ère de paix relative où elle pourrait enfin accepter ce nouveau monde étrange où elle vivait seule dans le manoir avec un mari qui n'était plus vraiment son mari, des sœurs qui ne rendaient visite que de temps en temps, et un Être de Lumière du futur qui ne fréquentait plus que le grenier, l'évitant soigneusement, ayant sans doute peur qu'elle le fasse exploser à la seconde où il apparaitrait devant elle (c'était sage et prudent de sa part, elle devait l'admettre).

C'est bien sur à ce moment précis que le plafond décida de s'éclairer brusquement d'une lueur dorée éclatante avant que deux formes (aveuglée, elle ne pouvait guère discerner mieux), visiblement apparues de nulle-part, ne s'écrasent sur le sol avec des cris aigus.

Après près de six ans à combattre des démons de manière régulière, Piper avait acquis quelques réflexes bien utiles. En revanche, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'avoir son fils dans les bras, et ne leva donc pas les mains assez vite pour faire exploser rapidement les inconnus. Elle comprit quelques secondes plus tard à peine que c'était une chance puisque quand la lumière s'éteignit finalement, les deux formes tombées du ciel se révélèrent être... deux enfants.

Abasourdie, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle se trouva incapable d'émettre le moindre son, et encore moins de former un mot cohérent. Ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement rivés sur le garçon le plus à droite. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement les cheveux blonds qui bouclaient sur la tête de l'enfant, ainsi que ses prunelles bleues, aussi bleues que l'océan... aussi bleues que celle du bébé qui était toujours dans ses bras.

L'idée qui la frappa immédiatement était absurde, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver une explication plus raisonnable au fait qu'un petit garçon ressemblant à une version plus âgée de _son _petit garçon venait d'attérir sur le sol de sa cuisine, celui-ci se tourna subitement vers l'autre enfant, qui était toujours allongé, l'air paniqué.

« Chris ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Chris, réveille-toi ! »

Piper cligna des yeux et referma la bouche. Il n'avait pas dit Chris. Il n'avait _pas _dit Chris. Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était là. Son entière attention était tournée sur le petit garçon brun qui grogna légèrement.

« Wy ? » dit-il doucement, battant des paupières.

« Chris ! » répéta une nouvelle fois l'autre, l'air soulagé. « J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! »

« Je ne me sens pas mort. » souffla l'enfant brun, en s'asseyant prudemment.

Il avait des yeux verts, et des pommettes hautes. Il était visiblement plus jeune que le garçon blond. Piper tenta vaguement de sortir de son état de choc, mais s'en trouva incapable quand elle réalisa, médusée que _c'était _Chris. Il n'avait peut-être que sept ou huit ans, mais on apprenait à reconnaître les traits caractéristiques de quelqu'un quand il venait vous harceler pendant des mois, tous les jours, pour vaincre tel ou tel démon (ou vous mentait pendant tous les dit-mois avant de vous avouer que votre fils allait devenir un être maléfique qui détruirait le monde).

« Bien sur que t'es pas mort, idiot, c'est ce que je viens de dire ! » rétorqua le blond.

« Pourquoi on est dans la cuisine ? » demanda Chris en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ignorant superbement son commentaire.

« Je sais pas. »

« Le démon est mort ? »

« Je sais _pas_, Chris. »

« Mais tu as récité le sort.. »

« Et maintenant on est dans la cuisine. »

« Pourquoi on est dans la cuisine, donc ? »

« Tu m'agaces, Chris. » déclara le petit garçon avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu es en train d'éviter de dire que j'avais raison depuis le début, Wyatt ! » répliqua Chris, vexé.

_Wyatt. _

Il avait dit...

_Oh mon dieu. _

Piper inspecta de nouveau le petit garçon, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans poitrine. Il avait vraiment hérité de tous les traits de son père. Il était magnifique. Il était... C'était _Wyatt. _Son _fils. _Son fils plus grand... Et il était avec _Chris. _Chris qui était, lui, bien plus petit.

Elle se demanda bêtement pourquoi elle ne s'était pas encore évanouie sous le choc, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était définitivement pas la chose la plus sidérante qui était arrivée dans ce Manoir. Et pourtant...

« J'avais raison ! » protesta Wyatt.

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! On aurait du se téléporter ! » insista Chris.

« Et le Livre ? »

« Le Livre se protège des démons ! »

« Le démon avait réussi à le toucher pourtant ! »

Chris tira la langue. Piper eut envie l'absurde de rire. Wyatt ne s'en priva pas.

« Bébé ! » se moqua-t-il.

C'est alors que le vrai bébé dans la pièce, celui qu'elle portait dans ses bras et qui, depuis quelques minutes, tentait désespérément d'attirer de nouveau son biberon jusqu'à sa bouche, finit par se lasser par l'immobilité de sa mère, et poussa un cri clairement agacé avant que des petites lumières bleues et blanches n'entourent le biberon pour le faire glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête en même temps vers elle, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement.

« Maman ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA : **Bonjour :). Je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire... Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aime tellement ce que j'ai écris, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire en même temps que Change of Heart parce que les idées viennent pour les deux, de toute façon, donc autant en profiter ! :).

**Précédemment : **Piper souhaitait simplement passer une journée tranquille et heureuse. La matinée commençait plutôt bien avant que deux enfants tombent du ciel dans sa cuisine, se révèlent être Wyatt et Chris, arrivés par accident dans le passé, et qu'ils l'appellent tous les deux _maman. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Maman. _

* * *

En cœur. Ensemble. Tous les deux. _En même temps. _

Le même mot.

Piper songea que si elle devait s'évanouir, c'était certainement le bon moment. Cela dit, la seule chose qu'elle arriva à faire fut de produire un drôle de son étranglé. Wyatt parût inquiet – pas le bébé, évidemment, l'autre Wyatt, le grand Wyatt – et fit un pas dans sa direction, en répétant avec plus d'hésitation :

« Maman ? »

Puis immédiatement après :

« On peut tout expliquer, tu sais. »

Malgré elle, un faible sourire apparut sur son visage, et elle nota fermement dans un coin de son esprit que son garçon allait visiblement grandir et lui donner de nombreux cheveux blancs dans l'avenir – ce qui n'aurait pas tellement du l'étonner, vu ce qu'il avait déjà accompli en seulement sept mois d'existence. C'était tout de même bon à savoir. Bien sur, le maigre calme qu'elle avait réussit à récupérer s'envola de nouveau immédiatement quand Chris demanda, incertain :

« On a un nouveau petit frère ? »

_On. _Wyatt _et _Chris. Parce que Wyatt n'était pas le seul à avoir dit maman. _Chris _l'avait appelée maman. Comme si elle était... Sauf que ce n'était pas possible, parce qu'elle aurait su, n'est-ce pas ? Ou, en tout cas, il lui aurait _dit. _Si elle était vraiment... S'il était... Il ne l'aurait pas _caché. _Quel intérêt de cacher la seule information qui lui aurait valu leur confiance immédiate ?

« Bien sur que non, on n'a pas de nouveau petit frère. » répondit finalement Wyatt quand il sembla évident que Piper n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Alors pourquoi maman tient un bébé ? Peut-être qu'elle a eu un bébé avec papa pendant leurs vacances ! »

_maman. _

« Parce que les bébés arrivent pas en deux jours, _Chris. _Tu sais ça ! Tante Paige et Tante Phoebe ont été grosses pendant des _mois _avant que les cousines arrivent. Et puis maman nous aurait prévenus ! »

Oh. Phoebe et Paige allaient avoir des enfants... Des filles ! Piper aurait sincèrement été heureuses pour elles si elle ne venait pas de découvrir qu'elle allait avoir un second fils. Non. Qu'elle allait avoir _Chris. _Chris était son _fils. _

Peu importe combien de fois elle le répétait, l'information refusait de s'ancrer correctement dans sa tête.

« Mais alors pourquoi maman tient un bébé ? » insista Chris en croisant les bras, visiblement vexé par la condescendance avec laquelle Wyatt lui avait parlé.

Wyatt se tourna de nouveau vers elle, sourcils froncés. Il faisait soudainement plus vieux que son âge, ce qu'elle trouva étrangement amusant puisqu'il avait déjà, techniquement, une dizaine d'années de plus qu'il n'aurait du...

« Pourquoi tu tiens un bébé, maman ? Et où est papa ? Et Tante Phoebe ? Et le démon ? »

« Est-ce que tu as perdu ta voix ? » rajouta Chris à la liste des questions en battant innocemment des cils.

Piper se rendit à l'évidence. Le jeune Chris était _adorable. _Elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier. Certes il y avait déjà en lui, apparemment, une ténacité évidente qui pouvait sans doute se révéler agaçante, mais il lui manquait tout ce qui faisait de lui... Le Chris qu'elle connaissait. Son visage était honnête, pour commencer. Il était terriblement transparent, comme seul un enfant peut l'être. Ses yeux n'étaient pas voilés par l'amertume ou la colère ou la tristesse.

C'était Chris mais ce n'était pas... _Chris. _Elle pouvait se faire à l'idée que ce petit garçon était son fils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla finalement Wyatt en se plaçant devant Chris. « Est-ce que vous êtes le démon ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous êtes un très mauvais acteur. »

Et une bulle bleue, familière, apparut soudainement autour des deux enfants.

Ce qui entraîna l'apparition d'une _seconde _bulle bleue, cette fois-ci autour de Piper et de Wyatt – le petit Wyatt, qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, et qui se mit à gémir doucement.

« Qu'est-ce... ? » balbutia Wyatt, perdant toute contenance.

« Je croyais que t'étais le seul à pouvoir faire ça ! » s'exclama Chris en attrapant le bras du garçon blond.

« Je _suis _le seul à pouvoir faire ça ! »

« Tu _es _le seul à pouvoir faire ça. » confirma alors Piper (les pleurs de son fils l'avait finalement sortie de son mutisme. Heureusement.) « Mais le bébé que je tiens dans les bras _est _toi, Wyatt. »

Les mâchoires des deux garçons se décrochèrent. Elle se sentit bizarrement beaucoup plus en contrôle en voyant leurs regards médusés et perdus.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment vous avez fait ça, » lança-t-elle donc calmement tout en berçant doucement son bébé pour le calmer. « Mais je pense que vous êtes dans le passé. »

Les deux Wyatt firent disparaître leurs bulles de protection respectives en même temps. Le plus grand pâlit, visiblement d'horreur, et Piper était déjà prête à le rassurer, quand Chris murmura, l'air tout aussi terrifié :

« Le _passé ? _Wy, maman va nous _tuer _quand elle va nous trouver ! »

Elle songea brièvement à ce qui se passerait si elle découvrait que ses deux enfants avaient subitement disparus après avoir lancé un sort (chose que, au vu de leur âge, elle n'avait certainement pas autorisée) et qu'ils étaient perdus quelque part dans le passé. Elle ne pouvait pas, en toute honnêteté, rassurer Chris et Wyatt sur sa future réaction – elle allait surement les punir à _vie. _

« J'espère bien que je ne serais pas aussi violente avec vous. » déclara-t-elle donc. « Mais vous pouvez être sûrs que vous allez entendre ça pendant très longtemps, jeunes hommes ! Je suis un peu près certaine que vous ne deviez _pas _réciter un sort quelconque dès que j'avais le dos tourné. »

« Il y avait un démon ! » s'exclama aussitôt Wyatt.

« Il avait attaqué Tante Phoebe ! » rajouta Chris.

« Gardez vos excuses pour quand on aura trouvé un moyen pour vous ramener dans votre propre époque. » sourit Piper, se trouvant malgré elle amusée par la véhémence de ses fils.

_Ses fils. _Elle était surprise comme il était soudainement facile d'envisager qu'elle puisse avoir un autre enfant. Cela voulait dire que Léo et elle... Son sourire se fit plus large.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » souffla Chris.

« Il est bien trop tôt pour être en colère. » décida-t-elle en se levant.

Wyatt – le bébé – s'était de nouveau calmé, et ses yeux bleus curieux s'étaient fixés sur les deux enfants. Elle leur fit un petit geste de la main pour qu'ils la suivent et les amena dans le salon, où elle posa son fils dans le parc après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers les deux garçons, mains sur les hanches, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'appeler ses sœurs, mais elle rejeta l'idée après quelques secondes de réflexion, réticente à mêler Paige et Phoebe dans une affaire qui concernait _ses _fils – et qu'elle pourrait sans doute régler toute seule... N'était-ce pas ce qu'elles voulaient, de toute façon ? Que chacune apprenne à se débrouiller seule ?

« Très bien, les garçons, d'abord, question simple : De quelle année venez-vous, exactement ? » finit-elle par demander.

« 2012. » répondit immédiatement Wyatt.

« Le 27 février. Wyatt vient d'avoir neuf ans. » compléta Chris.

Piper fut de nouveau surprise. Wyatt faisait _vraiment _plus âgé. Elle lui aurait facilement donné dix ans. Peut-être même plus. Cela la rendit malgré tout curieuse à propos de l'âge de Chris.

« Et toi, Chris, quel âge tu as ? »

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui réponde _futures conséquences _mais le petit garçon lui adressa simplement un sourire, visiblement ravi qu'elle lui demande.

« Sept ans. » Il leva les mains en l'air en montrant sept doigts.

Wyatt roula les yeux et lui baissa les bras. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans faire attention à elle, comme s'ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation silencieuse à laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit de participer, avant que Chris ne tire de nouveau la langue, les joues rouges.

« Bébé. » répéta Wyatt.

Mais Piper sentit clairement la vague d'affection qu'il avait mise dans ce qui était sensé être une insulte, et son frère du le comprendre aussi, parce que son sourire revint facilement sur ses lèvres. Elle avait définitivement du mal à réconcilier le Chris qui était devant elle avec celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle en vint presque à se demander, pendant un bref instant plein d'espoir, si elle ne s'était pas trompée en associant immédiatement les deux – après tout, même s'ils avaient des traits en commun, ça ne voulait rien dire... Peut-être même que Chris avait menti sur son nom, sachant qu'elle allait avoir un petit garçon dans le futur qui s'appellerait ainsi.

Elle se sentit immédiatement honteuse de sa propre pensée. Elle _savait _qu'ils étaient le même garçon, d'une manière instinctive. Ce n'était pas juste de vouloir... Son cœur se serra. Elle allait devoir confronter Chris, à un moment ou un autre, sur cette nouvelle révélation. Mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui _dire ? _Vingt minutes auparavant, elle était encore persuadée qu'elle serait incapable de supporter de le revoir face à face ! Son propre fils...

Un vague vertige l'assaillit. Les deux petits garçons furent à ses côtés en une seconde à peine.

« Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Wyatt.

« Ça va. » répondit-elle plus faiblement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se montrer faible... Pas devant ses enfants !

« Tu es malade ? Tu veux qu'on appelle Tante Paige ? » interrogea Chris.

« Tante Paige ? » répéta-t-elle malgré elle.

« Oui... Pour te guérir. » souffla le garçon comme si c'était une évidence, le regard pourtant hésitant.

Paige allait apprendre à guérir ? Décidément, le futur s'annonçait radieux pour ses sœurs.. Ce qui contredisait plutôt la vision apocalyptique que Chris avait dépeinte en parlant de _son _futur. Wyatt, dans tous les cas, ne semblait pas maléfique du tout, bien au contraire. Était-il possible... Qu'ils aient déjà changé les choses sans le savoir ?

La gorge nouée par l'angoisse et l'incertitude, elle comprit qu'elle allait sans doute devoir confronter l'Être de Lumière – son.. fils – bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Je vais bien. » affirma-t-elle en passant inconsciemment sa main dans les cheveux bruns du petit garçon. « Voilà ce qu'on va faire, » improvisa-t-elle. « Vous deux vous allez rester _sagement _dans le salon et surveiller... Et bien, le petit Wyatt, pendant que j'appelle quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, d'accord ? Vous pouvez regarder la télé, si vous voulez, mais calmement ! Et faîtes attention à l'émission que vous choisissez... Il y a un bébé dans la pièce. »

Wyatt et Chris hochèrent gentiment la tête en même temps, tel des petits anges. Elle avait déjà deviné qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas aussi angéliques qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire – le fait qu'ils soient ici, dans le passé, le démontrait assez bien – mais elle décida que l'aventure avait été assez choquante pour qu'ils ne commencent pas à faire une quelconque bêtise pendant qu'elle confrontait le grand Chris et décida de monter dans le grenier – c'était sans doute l'endroit où elle se sentirait le moins mal à l'aise pour avoir cette conversation.

Arrivée dans la pièce plus que familière, la nervosité reprit cependant le dessus. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ici, Piper avait jeté à Chris qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

_Son propre fils ! _Pensa-t-elle de nouveau en essayant de réfréner la nausée qui l'envahissait.

Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Elle n'allait pas...

Sa bouche agit d'elle-même.

« Chris ? Chris, s'il-te-plait, est-ce que tu pourrais venir ? »

Pendant une seconde, elle imagina qu'il n'allait pas répondre à son appel – il avait certainement des bonnes raisons pour cela. Pourtant, bien vite, les lumières bleues et blanches familières firent leur apparition, et Chris se matérialisa devant elle, le visage fermé et les yeux prudents, la posture clairement défensive. En le voyant ainsi, elle trouva réellement incroyable qu'il puisse sérieusement être la même personne que le petit garçon qui lui avait montré son âge avec ses doigts quelques minutes seulement auparavant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Piper ? » finit-il par demander avec hésitation. « Est-ce qu'il y a … un problème ? »

Et pourtant... Ce ton hésitant était exactement le même.

« Chris... » réussit-elle à dire avant que son mutisme ne revienne en force (ça allait vite devenir dérangeant si ça devenait une habitude.)

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, perdant soudainement son air fermé pour une mine anxieuse. « Tu es toute pâle... Tu es malade ? »

Elle secoua silencieusement la tête.

« Un démon s'en ai prit à toi ? » tenta-t-il de nouveau. « Tu veux que j'aille chercher Phoebe et Paige ? »

Elle répéta son geste, plus vigoureusement, se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas trouver ses mots. Ce n'était pas _compliqué. _Elle avait simplement à dire quelque chose comme : 'Chris, je suis au courant. Je sais qui tu es. Quand est-ce que tu as pensé que l'idée de me cacher que j'étais ta mère était une _bonne _idée, jeune homme ?' et pourtant... Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle _était _sa mère. Ce n'était pas difficile d'accepter que le petit garçon dans son salon était son fils. Elle avait vu la façon dont il la regardait, plein d'amour et d'adoration... Ce n'était certainement pas la façon dont le jeune homme devant elle la regardait maintenant.

Au contraire, ses prunelles vertes, pourtant si semblables à sa version miniature, étaient désormais plus agacées qu'autre chose. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer.

« Piper, _qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _J'étais sur les traces d'un démon, j'ai peut-être une piste à propos de... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, lui jetant un coup d'œil prudent, presque effrayé.

« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà possible que tu ais changé les choses ? » demanda-t-elle, se surprenant autant elle que lui.

« Je... Tu me crois ? » balbutia-t-il.

_Maintenant _il ressemblait au petit garçon dans son salon. Ça ne rendait vraiment pas les choses plus faciles. Du tout.

« Oui. » répondit-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Est-ce que c'est possible, Chris ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant visiblement sérieusement à sa question, avant d'hausser les épaules, l'air désolé.

« Je ne pense pas. » avoua-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque. « Je pense que je... Le sentirais ? D'une manière ou d'une autre... Pourquoi ? »

Piper ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. C'était le moment. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Elle ne lui cacherait _pas _la vérité. Elle n'allait certainement pas suivre son exem... Elle cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait appris à garder ses secrets en suivant _son _exemple ? Non, c'était ridicule, se réfuta-t-elle mentalement. Aucune personne dans la famille Halliwell n'était douée pour garder des secrets. Il avait donc du devenir un maître en la matière d'une autre façon.

Chris la regardait de nouveau comme si elle avait une corne qui lui aurait poussée sur le front. _Chris, il y a le toi de sept ans qui regarde en ce moment la télé. Avec son frère. Il m'a appelée maman, en me voyant. Tu as une explication ? _

Elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait elle-même à être frustrée par sa propre incapacité à formuler ses pensées.

« MAMAN ! »

Les hurlements la firent sursauter, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, alors que Chris regardait vers la porte, l'air parfaitement dérouté. Elle lui attrapa la main sans réfléchir, paniquée à l'idée qu'un démon attaquent les garçons.

« Dans le salon, maintenant ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Chris obéit immédiatement, sentant l'urgence dans son ton. Quand ils apparurent en bas, cependant, il n'y avait aucun démon en vue, seulement Wyatt et Chris, les joues rouges de colère, en train de se fusiller du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea-t-elle, son cœur reprenant doucement un rythme plus régulier.

« Wyatt ne veut pas me prêter la télécommande ! » s'exclama immédiatement Chris.

« Chris ne veut pas regarder une émission correcte pour le bébé ! » protesta aussitôt Wyatt.

« C'est faux ! » s'écria l'enfant brun, ses joues rougissant encore plus.

« C'est vrai ! » contredit son frère avec un regard noir et imposant.

« Silence ! » gronda Piper.

Les deux garçons se turent tout de suite et lui jetèrent un regard penaud, qui devint curieux quand ils tournèrent la tête vers... Oh. Le grand Chris était là. Et elle lui tenait toujours la main.

« C'est qui, maman ? » demanda finalement Chris innocemment.

« Il vient pour nous aider à rentrer ? » rajouta Wyatt en prenant son air le plus sérieux.

Piper tourna lentement la tête vers Chris.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi abasourdi, paniqué et terrorisé qu'en cet instant précis.

Elle lui serra les doigts plus fort instinctivement.


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA : **Je suis un peu près sûre que "désolée" n'est pas assez suffisant pour m'excuser de tant de temps sans nouveau chapitre mais... désolée. Vraiment.. Surtout que je ne peux que vous offrir ce chapitre... fade et... Hum, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Du tout. J'espère que ce sera différent pour vous, cela dit :).

**Précédemment : **Après s'être remis (vaguement) du choc de l'arrivée de mini-Wyatt et Chris, Piper essaye de se faire à l'idée que Chris est son fils. Elle ne voit qu'une solution pour se remettre les idées en tête - appeler son être de lumière pour lui demander quelques explications. Mais avant qu'elle puisse lui parler, Chris est confronté aux deux enfants subitement.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_De réponses en questions._

* * *

Chris était un excellent menteur.

Il était manipulateur et paranoïaque et obsessif, également, et peut-être que c'était mal vu dans le passé, mais c'était des _qualités _dans son présent – c'était ce qui l'avait gardé vivant et loin de Wyatt pendant toutes ces années.

Alors comment... _comment _en était-il arrivé là aujourd'hui ? Coincé au pied du mur sans aucune issue de secours...

La main de Piper était toujours autour de la sienne. Il aurait pu se défaire de son emprise, bien sur, mais l'idée même de la moindre violence envers elle le répugnait. En particulier maintenant que... Maintenant qu'elle...

Chris se demanda pourquoi ses instincts de survie ne s'étaient pas encore enclenchés. Encore quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir perdu après avoir traversé ce fichu portail pour revenir dans le passé. Il aurait du fuir, peu importe Piper, ou bien inventer un sort rapidement et faire oublier à la jeune femme les deux petits garçons – _Wyatt. _C'était Wyatt, son frère, et, et lui, et il se _souvenait.. _

"Chris ?" murmura Piper, la voix lointaine et hésitante.

"Chris ?" répétèrent en cœur les deux petits garçons.

"Tu as le même prénom que moi ?" lança sa version miniature comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse arriver.

"Est-ce que..."

Chris tourna un regard implorant vers Piper, oubliant l'idée de parler. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui _dire, _mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne des enfants tout de suite avant de perdre la tête. C'était une chose de côtoyer sa mère et ses tantes alors qu'elles étaient mortes depuis si longtemps dans sa réalité. Ce n'était pas _facile _mais il réussissait parce qu'elles n'étaient certainement pas encore les personnes dont il se souvenait. C'était une chose de voir le petit Wyatt, le _bébé _Wyatt tous les jours – ce n'était pas encore son frère. Mais _ce _Wyatt...

"Chris, Wyatt, j'aimerais que vous retourniez dans le salon et que vous restiez _tranquilles. _C'est compris ?" ordonna Piper. "Le... Grand Chris et moi allons discuter dans la cuisine pour trouver un moyen pour vous ramener le plus vite chez vous."

"On pourrait aider." répondit Wyatt.

Chris réalisa pour la première fois que le garçon blond le fixait avec un mélange de stupeur et de suspicion. Il se tendit et raffermit ses barrières mentales presque inconsciemment, trop habitué à un autre regard, plus dur mais si semblable.

"Est-ce que tu avais déjà voyagé dans le temps avant aujourd'hui, Wyatt ?" interrogea Piper en haussant un sourcil en direction de son fils.

"Non mais..."

"La question est réglée, alors. Chris ici présent est apparemment un spécialiste."

Wyatt plissa des yeux, le dévisageant désormais sans aucune subtilité. Chris sentit l'esprit de son frère essayer d'atteindre le sien immédiatement et le repoussa sans attendre, à moitié paniqué par ce qui se passerait s'il le laissait entrer. Wyatt recula d'un pas, choqué.

"Chris !" s'exclama-t-il, indigné.

"J'ai rien fait du tout !" protesta sa version miniature en se tournant vers lui, vexé.

"Pas _toi. _Je parlais à..."

"La cuisine." Coupa Chris, la gorge serrée. "Je te suis, Piper."

"Non, Chris, pourquoi est-ce que tu..." demanda Wyatt, l'air parfaitement trahi.

C'était trop. Chris n'attendit pas la fin de sa question avant de se téléporter dans la cuisine avec Piper. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, médusée, et tourna vaguement la tête en direction du salon, sourcils froncés, avant de le regarder de nouveau. Chris ne réagit pas, tombant à moitié sur l'un des tabourets. Wyatt n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air trahi. Ce n'était pas _Chris _qui était devenu un traître en premier. Wyatt n'avait aucun droit...

"Comment a-t-il su que tu étais la même personne que son frère ?" demanda Piper finalement.

Wyatt n'était qu'un petit garçon qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer dans son futur. Wyatt n'était qu'un enfant, et non pas le tyran qui avait asservi le monde en le réduisant en cendres.

"Sans doute de la même façon que _tu _as su que j'étais lui." répondit-il à voix basse.

"Je n'étais pas _sûre..._"

Chris releva les yeux sur Piper, soutenant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient apparus devant les deux petits garçons du passé – futur, pour Piper. Elle avait l'air... perdue, frustrée et déterminée. Il considéra l'idée de lui jeter un sort de nouveau ; elle n'avait encore prévenu personne. Il pourrait... Mais non. Non, c'était trop tard, et jeter un sortilège sur sa mère pour qu'elle l'oublie c'était juste... aller trop loin (et avec sa chance, elle finirait par se souvenir de toute façon et le tuerait pour avoir _osé _faire ça en premier lieu).

"Je suis la première personne que tu as appelée et tu étais incapable de me dire quoi que ce soit, Piper." soupira-t-il. "Je pense que tu étais assez sûre de toi."

"Il est très différent de toi." murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour près de lui.

"Il a _sept ans. _Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as changé depuis tes sept ans." répliqua-t-il en repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait la petite voix vexée dans son esprit.

Les lèvres de Piper frémirent, mais son regard resta désespérément sérieux.

"Allons-nous faire comme si tout était normal, Chris ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Soyons honnêtes, ce n'est pas la chose la plus bizarre qui est arrivée ici." répondit-il.

"Je dirais que c'est définitivement dans le Top Cinq."

Chris esquissa un sourire amer.

"Redis-moi ça dans dix ans."

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Le cœur de Chris battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ses pensées restaient incertaines. Piper était encore sous le choc, mais que se passerait-il quand elle se rendrait compte que c'était encore un nouveau mensonge de sa part, et sans doute le plus important à garder ? Serait-elle de nouveau en colère ? Ou... Pire. Essayerait-elle d'agir comme sa _mère ?_

Il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qui serait le pire quand elle reprit la parole.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit immédiatement ?"

Il haussa les sourcils.

"Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru ? Tu venais juste d'avoir Wyatt. Tu n'étais pas prête à accepter un autre fils venu du futur en plus."

"Ce n'était pas à _toi _de décider, Chris." rétorqua-t-elle. "Bien sur que j'aurais été méfiante... Mais tu avais certainement de quoi prouver ton identité."

"Je devais... Piper, ce n'était pas _important. _Ça ne l'est toujours pas. Je ne suis pas venu ici en tant que Chris Halliwell, ton fils, mais en tant que..."

_Chris Perry – Membre de la Résistance ? _Mais ce n'était pas vrai, songea-t-il distraitement. S'il avait agi en accord avec les plans de la Résistance, il serait devenu un meurtrier. Il aurait tué Wyatt. Et c'était la seule chose dont il était parfaitement incapable.

Piper avait pâlit de nouveau. Chris essaya vaguement de ne pas être blessé qu'elle se sente si mal à l'idée qu'il soit son fils. Il l'avait mérité, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute façon, elle n'était pas... Ce n'était pas sa mère. Pas encore. Elle ne lui devait rien.

"Nous aurions tous été plus réceptifs si..." tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

Chris ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard.

"Excuse-moi pour avoir pensé que le fait que ton fils soit en danger était _suffisant _pour que vous soyez réceptifs !" s'exclama-t-il, frustré. "Excuse-moi pour être une personne si horrible que tu ne peux envisager de m'écouter _qu'après_ avoir découvert que je suis ton fils également !"

_"Chris..."_

Il détourna les yeux et serra les poings.

"Tu sais quoi, Piper, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler de ça, d'accord ?" lança-t-il aussi neutralement qu'il le pouvait. "Tu ne peux rien faire pour Wyatt et mini-moi pour l'instant. Dans mes souvenirs,..." (Il prit une profonde inspiration.) "Dans mes souvenirs, Paige et Phoebe étaient là, mais avant que vous réussissiez à trouver un sort acceptable..."

C'est à moment-là précis que le cœur de Chris s'arrêta pour la seconde fois consécutive de la journée. Toutes ses pensées disparurent en même temps, avalées par un tourbillon soudain de panique, de tristesse et... et d'envie.

"Chris ?"

La main de Piper se posa de nouveau sur la sienne, la secouant fermement.

"Chris ? Que s'était-il passé ?"

Il pouvait avoir la chance... Ou le malheur...

_"Chris réponds-moi tout de suite ou je te jure... !"_

"Tu es venue." réussit-il à articuler à voix haute. "Ta version future. C'est... C'est elle qui vient nous chercher... Avec Tante Phoebe.."

Piper se figea, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse-ci, ses pensées devant s'être tournées vers des explications bien plus sombres à cause de l'expression hantée du visage de Chris. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive, et tenta de se reprendre en main. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, irrité par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, puis se releva et darda un regard déterminé vers Piper.

"Je vais partir maintenant." déclara-t-il fermement. "Appelle Phoebe et Paige. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que tout ceci se passe exactement comme je m'en souvienne. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tout le monde sera reparti dans son temps respectif."

"Partir ?" répéta Piper. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu partirais ?"

"Parce qu'il ne faut pas que ma mère me _voit._" répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. "Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'elle se demanderait pourquoi son plus jeune fils est dans le passé ? Je ne peux certainement pas lui dire que c'est parce que je dois empêcher son _autre _fils de devenir mauvais, pas vrai ?"

Piper pinça les lèvres.

"Tu me l'as bien dit à moi. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes les mêmes personnes."

"Et regardes comment tu as réagi !" S'exclama Chris, un océan de colère et de frustration s'abattant soudainement sur lui sans prévenir. "Et c'était _nécessaire, _Piper ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'infligerais ça volontairement à ma propre mère ?! _Tu _peux encore changer les choses pour Wyatt ! _Elle _ne pourrait pas ! Elle devrait vivre avec le fait que son fils ainé va devenir un tyran maléfique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! _Jamais _je ne pourrais lui faire ça, d'accord ?!"

"Oh."

Chris cligna des yeux.

"_Oh ?"_

"Pour être honnête, je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas été une horrible mère avec toi et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu avais menti." souffla Piper en relevant les yeux vers lui. "Mais c'est autre chose, pas vrai ? Nous... Je veux dire, tu l'aimes. C'est bon à savoir, j'imagine, même si tu continues de faire comme si nous étions deux personnes différentes."

Les épaules de Chris s'affaissèrent.

"Vous l'êtes." ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer faiblement.

Il s'en voulu immédiatement quand il vit l'expression blessée de Piper mais pour une fois ce n'était pas un mensonge et il ne pouvait sans doute rien dire qui la ferait se sentir mieux. _Si _elle avait été sa mère, il l'aurait déjà enlacée après s'être excusé mais ce n'était pas... Elle était _Piper. _Juste _Piper. _

Comme le destin était cruel, néanmoins, c'est ce moment-là que choisis sa version miniature pour passer une tête timide par la porte de la cuisine.

"Est-ce que on peut venir maintenant, maman ?"

Piper lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant.

"Je vais partir." souffla-t-il. "Appelle Phoebe et Paige. Tout ira bien."

Il essaya de se téléporter... Et échoua misérablement. Ses trois tentatives suivantes se terminèrent de la même manière. Horrifié et furieux, il tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte. Deux prunelles vertes – l'exact reflets des siennes – trouvèrent son regard, mais ce n'était pas celles qu'il cherchait.

"Wyatt !" s'exclama-t-il fermement. "Laisse-moi !"

Wyatt apparut derrière son petit frère, silencieux et grave, apparaissant tellement plus vieux que ses neuf ans. Chris devait admettre qu'il avait oublié à quel point son frère avait toujours parut bien plus agé, mais en cet instant, c'était flagrant. Il tenait bébé Wyatt dans ses bras ce qui était... étrange et presque alarmant. Mais le pire était sans doute qu'il entra brusquement dans son esprit, cherchant à briser le mur que Chris avait installé des années plus tôt avec détermination.

"Laisse-moi tranquille !" s'écria Chris, oubliant un instant que _cette _version-là de son frère ne lui voulait sans doute aucun mal.

"Wyatt..." gronda doucement Piper.

"Je veux simplement comprendre pourquoi il me _bloque _!" protesta Wyatt entre ses dents, le front plissé par la concentration et l'effort (et n'était-ce pas beau et ironique à la fois ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chris avait le _dessus _sur son frère). "Si c'est vraiment Chris... Chris ne me bloque jamais !"

À coté de lui, mini-Chris hocha la tête avec ferveur.

"Je vais admettre que je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe." lança alors Piper, dangereusement calme. "Et si l'un de vois trois ne m'explique pas rapidement, je _vais _commencer à vous punir et ce ne sera _pas _de la rigolade, jeunes hommes."

Wyatt abandonna son intrusion mentale mais ne relâcha pas son emprise télépathique et Chris aurait aimé hurler de frustration parce que c'était _injuste, _pourquoi diable était-il si faible, bon sang ?! Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard.

"Wy et moi avons un lien mental." finit par expliquer mini-Chris. "On peut se parler. Dans nos têtes. Et moi je peux sentir le bébé, maintenant – moins que Wyatt _Wyatt _mais quand même un peu. Et Wyatt peut me sentir – le grand moi, je veux dire, parce qu'apparemment il est moi."

"Un lien mental..." marmonna Piper en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. "Évidemment. Oh mon dieu, je sens que je vais gagner un nombre considérable de cheveux blancs en vous élevant..."

"Tu as les cheveux encore très bruns, maman." mini-Chris la rassura immédiatement. "C'est plutôt papa qui a des cheveux blancs."

Chris soupira de soulagement quand il réussit enfin à vaincre l'emprise de son frère. Une part de lui, ravagée par un complexe d'infériorité depuis l'enfance, eu l'envie ridicule de tirer la langue à Wyatt parce que pour une fois, _pour une fois, _Wyatt n'avait pas assez de pouvoirs pour le retenir. Il s'apprêtait à partir discrètement quand le bébé se téléporta subitement... Dans ses bras. Chris le rattrapa de justesse – Piper avait déjà esquissé un mouvement paniqué – et dévisagea l'enfant, bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce que...

"Est-ce que c'est une fichue blague ?" s'écria-t-il, en colère. "Est-ce qu'aucune fichue version de mon frère est capable de simplement _me laisser en paix ?!_"

"En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire ça quand j'ai vu que Wyatt n'arrivait plus à te retenir." marmonna sa version miniature, les joues légèrement roses.

Chris tourna des yeux choqués vers... lui-même, ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt, se trouvant incapable de parler. Mini-Chris fit un pas sur le côté et attrapa nerveusement les doigts de Wyatt, qui se refermèrent avec naturel sur les siens, avant d'hausser les épaules, l'air défensif.

"J'étais curieux." dit-il. "Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu bloques Wy, moi aussi. Et pourquoi tu appelles maman _Piper. _Et pourquoi tu es là."

"Ça... Ça ne te concerne _pas !_" protesta Chris.

"Tu es _moi._" rétorqua mini-Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je suis une version de toi !" Corrigea-t-il violemment. "Et je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce espère que tu ne deviendras _pas _cette version-là !"

Il vit Piper ciller, les yeux coupables. Il vit mini-Chris se tourner vers son frère, perdu, et Wyatt l'observer songeusement en retour. Bébé Wyatt, en revanche, leva ses petites mains potelées – l'une d'elle s'enroula autour du col de la chemise de Chris, et l'autre se posa au coin de sa bouche. Chris baissa les yeux sur lui. Bébé Wyatt lui adressa un grand sourire.

Le cœur de Chris se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.


End file.
